infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS: Armageddon
InFAMOUS:Armageddon '' is the fourth main series installment of the ''InFAMOUS franchise, and acts as a soft reboot of the series, retconning several events from the previous installment, Second Son, and altering events. This installment marks the return of Cole MacGrath, the original lead after being absent since InFAMOUS 2. The main setting is Boston, Massachusetts, while New Marais, and Curdun Cay will also be featured. Plot Episode 1:Boston Brewing William Harms, Commissioner of the Boston Police Department, Precinct 505, walked into Catherine's Diner, a popular restaurant featuring 60's style meals for a modest price. Ever since he was moved to Boston following the Empire Event, he was a frequent of the establishment, eating here at least three times a week, however he rarely actually ate, rather, he'd order a coffee before heading home after a late night. William removed his rain-soaked gray trench coat, placing it on the hanger to dry, he ran a hand through his black hair, which had begun to gray around his temples, from age or stress, anyone could guess. He sat in his usual booth, waving to the waitress Barb, to which she nodded knowing his usual order. He looked around at the people, families, old couples, young teenagers giggling away, planning something devious, while a group of young adults murmured into their phones, chatting about The Conduit Crisis two years prior, in which a group of six Conduits, who were sick of their kinds' mistreatment from humanity, took three dozen hostages in the National Hotel, killing three of them before they were taken down by the FBI and their DEFENDER team. Although William wasn't there, he watched the events unfold on television, he nearly dropped his whiskey when he saw the DEFENDER team emerge on screen with the Terrorists in hand. William snapped out of his day dream when Barb filled his coffee cup, giving her a smile, he kept his eyes locked on the door. A half hour went by before a familiar young man entered, his brown hair soaked from the rain, plastered to his head, unzipping his classic yellow and black courier jacket, but leaving it on, he scanned the small diner, before spotting William, and made a b-line to the aging officer. He took his seat with a groan, William guessed from pain, but that shouldn't be the case, due to his incredible fast healing. "Hello, Commissioner," The Conduit said, with respect, the history between them eliminating any hostility they should have, "How's the wife?" "Oh you know, found her cheating on me, got a divorce. Lost the house, living in a shitty apartment, but enough about my day, MacGrath. How is it being back in the land of the living?" "Well, I was dead for six years, wake up to find a little shit head in Seattle beating up a government organization, spray painting walls...get recruited by the Witch of the FBI into her own little suicide squad, and now I had to come to Boston. You know, typical Tuesday." William hid a grin behind his coffee cup, sipping at the hot liquid, he eyed the young man, who, although he was technically twenty-seven, he'd be legally thirty-five, but his posture suggested otherwise, he looked tired, like he hadn't gotten any sleep in months. William did truly feel bad for the young man, not just because he came back from death, but a year prior, Cole and Delsin had become friends, but the government passed the Conduit Accords, which would have forced every potential Conduit to register their powers, and receive a power suppressing device to provide better control over their powers, but Delsin took it as the government wanted to enslave their kind and rebelled, Cole formed a team to fight Delsin's, and the duo tore apart Chicago, destroying twelve to fourteen city blocks in their battle, when the dust settled, Delsin was encased in concrete and put on jailed, however, the day he was going to be put on trial, he was found dead with a sword through his heart. Though Cole refused to admit it, going so far as to claim he still hates the kid, the event affected him. "So," William said, finally putting down his empty cup, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Cole?" "Well...here's the thing, remember Moya?" "Cole...what's going on?" "Well, she's the head of the DEFENDER program..." "And?" "She sent me here to solicit the Police department's help." "In?" "We think the First Sons are operating in the city, building something big." "How big we talking?" "Ray Sphere." Cast *Cole MacGrath *Abigail "Fetch" Walker *Zeke Dunbar *Moya Jones *Commissioner William Harms *Bryan Steele *Cypher *"Order of Kessler" *First Sons Gallery 1038623-a01_026.jpg|Cole MacGrath Ffa0f0c943dc66094d2dc278d6aa9183.jpg|Abigail "Fetch" Walker Double_O-Zeke.png|Zeke Dunbar Moya_Jones.png|Moya Jones Warden_Harms_Comic.jpg|Commissioner William Harms BryanCranston.jpg|Bryan Steele Negasonic-Deadpool.jpg|Cypher Notes *The character of Bryan Steele is based off Bryan Cranston's character from hit television series Breaking Bad, Walter White. *The character of Cypher is based off Deadpool's rendition of Negasonic Teenage Warhead. *The story will poke at how death in comics are rarely permanent, and how revivals are either poorly explained, or hand-waved away. Category:Jim Logan Category:Good Cole Stories Category:Good Karma